This proposal is to support a conference to develop a consensus on performance standards for away from home meals. Given that away from home foods frequently do not conform to the Dietary Guidelines for Americans and are usually nutritionally inferior to foods prepared at home, and that Americans are increasingly relying on away from home foods as a significant proportion of their routine diets, the conference attendees will develop criteria for away from home meals as well as discuss compliance mechanisms, and methods to promote dissemination and uptake of the meal performance standards. The IOM has developed criteria for healthy breakfasts, lunches, and snacks for students in school, specifying the content of fruits, vegetables, meat, whole grains, dairy, salt, fat and calories. Similar criteria are needed for meals and snacks for adults and youth in community settings outside of the home. There is a growing interest and experimentation in food content regulation and the need for consistent evidence-based standards as the basis of these regulatory efforts. Many different localities and businesses have voluntarily implemented their own standards which may be partial, inconsistent and haphazard. This conference will address Performance Standards for Away From Home Meals, how these standards can be implemented in a positive way that creates a business advantage, as well as how to address potential political barriers. The conference will develop a consensus on the nutrient content of optimal meals and portion sizes for most individuals who find it difficult to count calories or compensate after consuming meals that have either excess or insufficient nutrients or calories. In addition, recommendations for implementation will be developed. The Specific Aims are: 1) To develop performance standards for away from home meals that could reduce the risk of chronic diseases, 2) To develop compliance mechanisms for certifying and monitoring whether away from home meals meet the recommended performance standards and 3) To formulate methods to disseminate and encourage uptake of performance standards for away from home meals, particularly in communities disproportionately affected by dietary related chronic diseases. In order to achieve the conference aims a wide range of subject experts will be invited, including nutritionists, public health experts, marketers, behavioral economists, community activists, as well as food retailers. At the end of the conference, the discussions will be summarized and the proceedings disseminated on the internet, in white papers, as well as submitted for publication in peer-reviewed journals. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This conference will address Performance Standards for Away From Home Meals, how these standards can be implemented in a positive way that creates a business advantage, as well as how to address potential political barriers. The conference will develop a consensus on the nutrient content of optimal meals and portion sizes for most individuals who find it difficult to count calories or compensate after consuming meals that have either excess or insufficient nutrients or calories. In addition, recommendations for implementation will be developed with special attention to promoting uptake in communities disproportionately affected by dietary related chronic diseases.